battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Su-25TM
The Sukhoi SU-25 ''' (Russian: Сухой Су-25, NATO reporting name: '''Frogfoot) is a ground-attack aircraft developed in the Soviet Union in the 1970s by the Sukhoi Design Bureau of Moscow, Russia. It first flew in 1975 and was introduced to the Soviet Air Force in 1981. It has been operated by a total of 27 countries, with 20 still using it today. The aircraft has seen a number of changes and variants over its lifetime, such as the more modern SU-25TM, specialized in anti-vehicle warfare. The SU-25 has a top speed of 950 km/h (560 mph) and is armed with a GSh-30-2 30mm autocannon, two rails for R-60 SRAAMs, and 11 hard points that can carry up to 4,400 kg (9,700 lbs) of munitions including FAB-500 unguided bombs, B-8M1 rocket pods, and Kh-29D AGMs. Battlefield 2 The SU39 is a vehicle featured in the Battlefield 2: Armored Fury expansion on Operation Road Rage. It is the Middle Eastern Coalition's ground-attack aircraft. The SU39 can use up to four unguided bombs at a time, has 500 rounds of ammunition for its main cannon and flares to stave off enemy missiles. However, it lacks afterburners for a speed boost, making it incredibly slow in comparison to fighter jets. It also lacks air-to-air missiles and must rely on its GSh-30-2 autocannon to take out other air vehicles. For these reasons, it is best for pilots to avoid air combat and rely on either allied anti-air vehicles and emplacements, or allied fighter jets if they are pursued by enemy fighter jets. The SU39's armament suits it very well in ground-attack operations, as it can destroy up to two main battle tanks with its four bombs, or easily clear a control point of attacking infantry by a combination of strafing and bombing the area around the flag. Although not recommended, the SU39 can be used in dogfights, but the player is severely at a disadvantage due to lower speed and maneuverability over fighter jets, and lack of SRAAMs - though some prefer using only guns in a dogfight. Su-25 Frogfoot Render BF2.gif|A 3D render of the SU39. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The SU-25 makes a few brief appearances in both the Xbox/PS2 and Xbox 360 versions of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat in the singleplayer mode. Two Chinese SU-25s perform a bombing run at the beginning of Beach Party as the player's amphibious assault begins, and a single SU-25 bombs a bridge during Top Man to attempt to cover the Chinese commander's escape. MC XboxSu-25 2.png|The Su-25s pass over the player's S-26 in the Xbox/PS2 version MC XboxSu-25 1.png|Close-up of one of the jets in the original version MC 360SU-25s 1.png|Su-25 fly by in the Xbox 360 version MC 360SU-25s 2.png|Close-up of one of the jets in the Xbox 360 version Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The SU-39 is a vehicle featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. It can be seen during two Russian victories. Two are seen bombing United States Navy destroyers after an American defeat on Isla Inocentes, and two more are seen bombing the US Deployment after a Russian victory on Panama Canal. Battlefield 3 The SU-25TM Frog foot is an Attack Jet featured in Battlefield 3. Singleplayer Near the end of the level Rock And A Hard Place, a SU-25TM will fly over as the squad questions whether or not they were spotted. It will then commence strafing runs on Misfit Unit, to which they take cover in the nearby wreckage on the side of the bridge. Blackburn and the squad must move forward, avoiding the SU-25TM's fire, to find a FIM-92 Stinger in back of a destroyed Growler ITV on the other side of the bridge and shoots down the Su-25 but not before it kills Matkovic and Campo on a final strafe. Multiplayer The Su-25TM is the Attack Jet for the Russian Ground Forces. It is used in the Rush versions of Caspian Border, Kharg Island, Operation Firestorm, Death Valley, Bandar Desert and Alborz Mountains. It is equipped with a powerful 30mm main cannon that can destroy all types of vehicles within seconds, and can be armed with either Heat Seekers, Rocket Pods, or Guided Missiles to further increase its damage potential. However, Rocket Pods are usually not necessary due to its main weapon. The SU-25TM is less agile compared to the Flanker or the Super Hornet and does not have the afterburner features unlike the previously mentioned aircraft. The SU-25TM can also take out infantry if the target is within clear view. However, this is very risky since pilots have a tendency to crash during attempts. It would be best for teammates to spot targets ahead of time. The SU-25TM's low cruising speed can make strafe runs on targets much easier, but also becomes more susceptible to incoming fire. However, it has a higher tolerance to damage - similar to transport helicopters - and becomes disabled near 30% health, versus around 50% on multi-role jets. The equivalent of the SU-25TM is the American's A-10 Thunderbolt II. su25front.jpg|Front quarter view. note the GSh-30-2 cannons mounted under the fuselage su25rear.jpg|Rear quarter view su25cockpit.jpg|SU-25 cockpit view (HUD disabled) Su25cockipitNoHud.jpg|Aiming reticle of the SU-25TM in flight.jpg|U-25TM in Third-Person view. Battlefield 4 The SU-25TM is an Attack Jet featured in Battlefield 4. It was first seen in the This is Battlefield 4 Multiplayer video. Multiplayer The SU-25TM is issued to the RU in Multiplayer as an Attack Jet. The primary role of an attack jet is to destroy enemy vehicles. Its primary weapon is the 30mm cannon, which can destroy ground vehicles with ease when coming in at a good angle. Additionally, by slowing down during an attack, it is possible to place more rounds on target than when going full-speed. This can be handy for supporting friendly vehicles, for instance during a tank on tank battle, where the SU-25TM can attack and deal some extra damage to the enemy. The cannon is also unaffected by IR smoke. Versus aircraft, the gun can do decent damage, but the SU-25TM is less maneuverable than the Stealth Jets while lacking an after-burning ability, putting it at a disadvantage in a dog-fight against them. Hitmarkers can help determine if the enemy vehicle has Active Protection System activated or has jettisoned the vehicle. Secondary weaponry is mostly air-to-ground, with the exception of Heat Seeking missiles. The default for the Ground attack is the Laser-Guided Missiles, which are capable of crippling a vehicle if both missiles strike strike the target. However, they require a constant lock to be maintained all the way to the destination. Follow up cannon bursts after each missile impact will guarantee vehicle destruction. Hydra Rockets function identical to their Attack Helicopter counterparts; unguided rockets with long smoke trails. The TV Missile launches a remote-controlled missile that can be player controlled, however the player vehicle is considered "left" and will partly "stall" in mid air for a short period of time. Keeping at a long distance from the target before firing the missile is highly recommended. The last weapon is the JDAM Bombs which function similar to the unguided bombs from previous game and can do major damage if both bombs hit. Heatseekers function similar to a FIM-92 Stinger a "fire and forget" anti-air weapon. With regards to countermeasures, IR flares deflect oncoming missiles; ECM makes missiles hides the player from enemy radar and prevents enemies from acquiring weapon lock. Extinguisher can be used to repair a disabled jet back to functioning order. As for upgrades, the Gyro Stabilizer assists in regaining the aircraft back under control easier. Belt Feeder assists by reducing cannon cool-down time, while increasing burst time of the primary cannon and faster secondary weapon reload and launch time. Proximity Scan has limited usefulness due to the fact that it detects ground vehicles and has limited range. Stealth Coating increases lock-on time for enemies targeting the user. Its faction counterparts are the USMC A-10 Thunderbolt II and the PLA Q-5 Fantan Appearances Conquest Large *Rogue Transmission *Golmud Railway *Lancang Dam *Operation Firestorm *Giants of Karelia *Lost Islands *Operation Mortar *Nansha Strike Su-25.jpg|Su-25 on the loadout screen SU25Cockpit.png|Cockpit view of SU-25 SU25CockpitNoHud.png|Cockpit view of SU-25 without the HUD SU25TPV.png|SU-25TM in Third-Person view. SU25JDAMOff.png|SU-25TM JDAM Target screen (Disabled) SU25JDAMOn.png|SU-25TM JDAM Target screen (Enabled) Trivia Battlefield 3 *On the nose of the aircraft the words "радиоактивных отходов, не едят" are written accompanied by a trefoil (radiation warning symbol ☢). These words translate literally into "Radioactive waste, do not eat". * In Battlefield 3, a glitch which occurs on rare occasions when a pilot ejects in mid-air, the parachute deployment and player model becomes bugged: the player is paralyzed and dragged slowly backwards by the "invisible" parachute and their arm and shoulder models appear to go missing. This also applies to the A-10. Battlefield 4 * In Battlefield 4, while flying in third person view, the gun will be aimed around 15-20 degrees above the center of the screen, allowing for surprise attacks on other incoming jets and aerial threats. * Unlike its Battlefield 3 predecessor, the cockpit displays, instrument panels and information display monitors of the aircraft appears to be functional and lit with back-lights. External links *Su-25 on Wikipedia de:Su-25 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 3 Category:Fixed-wing Aircraft Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 4 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat